Hogwarts, 1971
by Lunnetta
Summary: [HIATUS]Existen partes de los libros de Harry Potter que no se nos han contado del todo... y ésta es una de ellas. Mi propia versión sobre los inicios de los Merodeadores, desde el punto de vista de Lilian Evans. ¡R&R!
1. Introducción a la aventura

**Capítulo 1. Introducción a la aventura.**

Una niña de 11 años, de mediana estatura, y con el cabello largo y de un rojo cenizo, pregunta a una mujer de aspecto descuidado la entrada al expreso Hogwarts. Y, resulta que la señora acababa de dejar a sus hijos ahí, le explica cómo. La niña, con su inocencia dibujada en el rostro, le agradece, y, mirando hacia todos lados, entra después de un chico atractivo al andén 9 3/4. Cuando iba a entrar al tren, se maravilló de lo que vio: un gran expreso imponente, color escarlata, cuya leyenda escribía: Hogwarts Express.

Ya faltaban menos de 5 minutos para partir, cuando ahí tropieza con una niña de ojazos de un tono grisáceo, un poco alta, tez clara y cabello lacio un poco debajo de los hombros de color rubio.

-¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo!- se disculpaba la niña pelirroja ayudando a levantar las pertenencias de la rubia.

-Ah, no te preocupes. –tranquilizó la niña con una sonrisa a la otra muchacha.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la chica a su interlocutora.

-Lily Evans- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, y levantando la mano para estrecharla.- ¿Y tú?

-Claire. Claire Milenks. – acto seguido, estrechan sus manos de forma amistosa.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Subimos al tren?

-Sí, nos están ganando los compartimientos. – exclamó Claire asustada, como si conociera exacta la situación de cada año del expreso.

Las dos niñas subieron juntas al tren, y volvieron a tropezar, pero con una persona de aspecto muy desagradable.

-¿Nuevo?- le pregunta Claire medio nerviosa y ayudándole a recoger las pertenencias de éste.

-¡Sí! ¿Y a tí qué te importa? – exclama él con aspecto enfadado, como si sentir a un ser humano común lo llenara de repugnancia.

Cuando él dirigió la mirada hacia ellas, casi se mueren del susto: Era terriblemente feo, de pelo que parecía reclamar a gritos una lavada y con una nariz de forma de las de águila. Por su aspecto de piel amarillenta ni parecía nuevo, ni siquiera un estudiante. Más bien, le daba un aspecto de persona enferma.

-¡Quítate de en medio!- le espetó éste a Lily.

Las dos lo vieron alejarse, y, al volverse a su compartimiento, Claire le pregunta a Lily:

-Qué geniecito se carga, ¿no crees?-

-Sí- le respondió la pelirroja. –Pero, ¿sabes? Será mejor no hacerle mucho caso.

Ya cuando se introducen al compartimiento y terminan de acomodar los pesados baúles, asegurándose de que no cayeran y en una de ésas las aplastaran, Lily le saca más plática a la otra niña, con la pregunta de rigor:

-¿Vienes de una familia de magos?

-Soy mitad y mitad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso se pueden juntar una persona común con un mago?

-¡Claro! Mi padre es mago y mi mamá muggle.

-¿Muggle? – pregunta la ojiverde confundida.

-Sí. Son las personas comunes, como tú las llamas.

-Oh! ¿Y yo qué soy? – le pregunta Lily aún más confundida a su amiga.

-Bruja, por que naciste con capacidad para hacer magia. – explica Claire como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y cómo es que mi hermana mayor no le hayan enviado una carta?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Un niño de ojos castaños, pelo revuelto y con anteojos, aunque con un físico muy atractivo, observaba cómo el paisaje cambiaba mientras avanzaban, y, sintiendo lo solo que estaba en esos momentos, decide salir para conocer amigos. Y, en eso, entra el mismo chico bonito que vio Lily al llegar en el andén.

-¡Hola! ¿Nuevo? – le preguntó el chico que entró al compartimiento, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón del lugar.

-¡Sí! – exclama el castaño como pensando en entablar una amistad en ese momento. (N/A: Niños... qué ternura!) -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sirius Black. ¿Y tú?

-James Potter.

-Mucho gusto. – exclamaba Sirius. Él era un niño demasiado atractivo, con un color de piel pálido, pero su cabello color chocolate y sus enormes y saltones ojos grises lo compensaban.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? Digo, para conocernos más.- le pregunta Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

-Bromas. Me encanta hacer bromas.- responde James con aire soñador y con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Sirius abrió los ojos, que exclamaban emoción.-¡A mí me encanta realizarlas!

-¿¡Sí? ¡Pues seremos grandes amigos!-le respondía James sacándole la lengua. Se subió en el asiento para abrir su baúl, y, sacando una bolsa grande de ahí, le dijo. –Mira, aquí tengo algo que traje de Zonko. ¿Sí sabes de esa tienda?

-Claro, yo soy mago. Me imagino que tú también.

-Lógico.

-Sí, traigo algo yo también. Lo usaba para hacerle bromas a mi hermano menor Regulus. Me cae tan mal…

-¿Por qué? – preguntaba James mirándolo con cierto aire de confunsión y molestia, por que siempre había pensado que un hermano era lo mejor del mundo y que si él lo tuviera jamás lo desaprovecharía.

-Por que es igual que mis papás. Piensa, con tan sólo 9 años, que los magos no deben mezclarse con muggles, y que deben acabar con los que lleguen a saber algo de la existencia de nuestro mundo o vayan a Hogwarts. – explicaba el chico interpretando bien el rostro de James.

-Es terrible. – Ahora sí James había comprendido el porqué del repudio de Sirius a su hermano. Tener un hermano así sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

- ¿Sabes? Espero quedar en Gryffindor, no en Slytherin como toda mi familia. Mi tatarabuelo o algo así, Phinneas Niglle o como se llamaba, fue director de Hogwarts. Fue uno de los peores tiempos de la escuela. Pero, en fin, ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué me cuentas de tí?

-Voy al grano. Mi familia es una de las más ricas del país y no hay nada oscuro escondido. Yo también espero quedar en Gryffindor.

-¡Mi vida sería mucho mejor si viera cómo es la tuya! Pero lástima que ni el mejor hechizo los haga cambiar en alguna manera.

Ahora le toca el turno al desagradable del "chico" (si se le puede llamar así) de nariz ganchuda:

-Esto es mucho menos de lo que esperaba. (Ay chulo pues qué querías?) Tendré qué mezclarme con sangres sucia . No sé por qué dejé que me mandaran aquí. Ojalá pertenezca a Slytherin. Si me quedo en Gryffindor tomo el tren de regreso, y tanto peor en Hufflepuff - se decía a sí mismo ese chico, que en realidad se llama Severus Snape. (le pinta excelentemente el nombre)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica de aspecto tímido se asoma al compartimiento donde van Clara y Lily. Era una chica morenita, pelo rizado, de estatura regular, y anchos labios, de un color rojo especial.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunta la chica con mucha pena.

-¡Claro! - le respondió Claire señalándole un asiento vacío - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ashley Simmons - les contestó sonrojándose.

-Nosotras Claire Milenks – señalando educadamente a la primera - y Lily Evans. - le responde ésta última con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- les respondió Ashley, sintiendo más confianza.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció Lily, mostrándole un pastel de caldero y una rana de chocolate.

-Claro, a quién no le encantan. Muchas gracias- le responde Ashley, tomando las golosinas.

-¿De qué tipo de familia vienes?-le preguntó Lily

-De magos. – Y, como queriendo alargar la conversación cambiando la costumbre: -Por cierto, ¿ya han leído la Historia de Hogwarts?

-No, creo que yo jamás terminaría de leerla- comentó Claire con cara de aturdimiento.

-Yo voy en la página 366.- le respondió la pelirroja después de tomar un poco de jugo muggle de manzana que llevaba, sin ver las caras anonadas de las dos niñas. Sin verlas (más bien no se dio cuenta), prosiguió:

-¿En qué casa esperan quedar? Yo en Gryffindor, creo que es la mejor.- comenta Lily con cierta emoción dibujada en su rostro salpicado de pecas.

-Yo también - aseguró Claire.

-Mi familia quiere que quede en Ravenclaw, como ellos- comentó Ashley desanimada, agachando la cabeza.

-Eso, depende de la decisión de cada quien que lo llevará a cada casa.- Con este comentario de Lily, Ashley se animó un poco más.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos a vestirnos con el uniforme, ya va a parar-les señaló a James y Sirius un muchacho alto, pelo castaño claro y piel clara. Los encontró devorando todos los dulces que habían comprado con la señora del carrito. Mirando aquello, el muchacho alto les aseguró.

-Si siguen comiendo así les dará una fuerte indigestión al llegar al castillo.

Los dos muchachos ríen, y el jovencito también. Al verlos le dio cierta seguridad.

-¿Eres nuevo?-le preguntó Sirius con interés, e intantando calmar un poco su risa.

-Sí.- les respondió el muchacho, ya calmada la risa. - Soy Remus John Lupin - les dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de los otros chicos - ¿Y ustedes?

-Siruis Black - dijo éste correspondiéndole el saludo.

-James Potter – respondió dándole el saludo.

-Mucho gusto. Bueno, vamos a ir a ponernos el uniforme, por que ya vamos a llegar.

James, Sirius y Remus fueron a cambiarse, cuando tropezaron con tres chicas que ya iban a vestidas con el uniforme de Hogwarts. (N/A: No me zapeen, por ser algo telenovelero, lo pensaba, y así podría quedar mejor.)

-¡Fíjense por dónde van! - les reclamó Claire molesta, viéndolos como si estuvieran locos.

Pero James no oía. Sólo se quedó viendo a Lily y ésta a él.

-Hola. ¿Nueva? - le preguntó James a Lily mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Sí!¿Y qué más da? - le gritó Claire de forma altanera.

Ashley se quedó viendo a Sirius, admirada de ver a una belleza, mejor dicho, chuleada de niño, pero éste no le hacía ni el menor caso.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, ¿no? - le preguntó Sirius a James y a Remus.

-Sí, ya nos vamos - le dijo James sin dejar de ver a Lily. Se hallaba como en un estado de embobación, y la miraba con los ojos chispeantes.

-Bueno, ya fue todo. ¡Vámonos! – Y Claire agarra a Lily y a Ashley por el brazo, arrastrándolas.

Las tres se van, siguiendo a la rubia, y James dice:

-¡Pero qué bonita!

-Ya, James, olvídalas, son unas majaderas.-le dijo Sirius viéndolas irse.

-Miren, ya paró. Vamos por nuestras cosas.- les apremió Remus. Rápidamente sacaron sus baúles, y los tres se reunieron al salir del expreso.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando James, Sirius y Remus salieron del tren casi se caen del susto al ver a un hombretón de unos 35 años de edad, igualmente Lily, Clara y Ashley con la misma reacción.

-¡Los de primer año, síganme por favor!-

Los niños que entrarían a primero siguieron al gran hombre (y no por gran obra), y les dijo en voz alta para que todos oyeran:

-¡Esto es Hogwarts!

Todos exclamaron ruidos de emoción, sorpresa y maravilla.

Y la descripción ya se la saben, pero la repito: un gran castillo de aspecto majestuoso, con hermosos paisajes y terrenos alrededor, se mostraba imponente ante los nuevos, mostrando su presunción.

El hombre les pasa las pequeñas canoas para que vayan de cuatro en cuatro por el lago. Lily y sus nuevas amigas van junto a un niño menudo de aspecto triste, y James, Sirius y Remus van con Severus Snape. Éste mostraba un aspecto inmutable que de verdad daba miedo.

Logran atravesar el gran lago con éxito, y desocupan los botes para ingresar al castillo. Cuando entran, ven a una bruja joven de aspecto regañón. A los niños les inquietó la presencia de la mujer enfrente de ellos, pero cuando exclamó palabra alguna, se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido al juzgarla interiormente.

-Los de primero, ¿es así, Hagrid? - pregunta la profesora, como dudando de algunos niños.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall.-respondió Hagrid, llamado el gigante por todos los niños.

-Está bien. Gracias. – Esperó a que Hagrid se retirara, y, volviéndose hacia los nuevos, les dijo:

-Bienvenidos a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, señores y señoritas. Antes que nada, les anuncio que antes de la cena de Inicio de Curso, se efectuará una Ceremonia de Selección para colocar a los alumnos en sus respectivas casas, que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ésta se mostrará con una prueba, enfrente de todo el alumnado, donde se determinará su capacidad y carácter ante lo que toque.- Hubo rostros de varios niños llenos de pánico, ¡enfrente de todos! - Y también les digo que a los alumnos brillantes se les concederá puntos a su casa, y a los que hagan alguna infracción de las normas, los perderán. Al finalizar el año, se concederá la Copa de la Casa, que será para la casa que haya obtenido más puntos. Esperen aquí, por favor. - Lo dijo todo muy rápido, haciendo énfasis en lo de los puntos, pero se le entendía.

Después de unos minutos, llegó la profesora McGonagall y les indicó el camino que seguirían para arribar al Gran Comedor. Todos los niños y niñas se sorprendieron de aquella maravilla: grandísimo, iluminado de forma presuntuosa con un techo que parecía al aire libre.

La profesora McGonagall los puso alrededor de un pequeño taburete que tenía un sombrero viejo, y el sombrero empezó a cantar así:

_Hoy es un día muy importante  
Para los nuevos magos que  
Hogwarts formará:  
Con sus planes de enseñanza  
Harán este sueño realidad.  
Pero lo realizarán por separado,  
Ya que depende de su carácter  
y personalidad:  
Serás de Gryffindor si eres  
Valiente, educado y caballeroso  
De Ravenclaw si eres de gran inteligencia  
Y si todo se puede lograr  
Con el uso de la glacial lógica.  
O Hufflepuff si defiendes  
La justicia y la honestidad  
a capa y espalda.  
O de Slytherin,  
Donde usan cualquier medio  
Para ser los mejores.  
No me tengas miedo,  
Ya que yo te diré  
Tu camino correcto,  
Ya que soy el Sombrero Seleccionador  
De la gran escuela Hogwarts de Magia  
Y Hechicería._


	2. La Ceremonia de Selección

**Capítulo 2. La Ceremonia de Selección. **

Toda la concurrencia aplaudió al Sombrero, y éste se volvió rápidamente a su inmutismo. La profesora McGonagall les indicó a los niños:

-Cuando mencione yo el nombre de cualquiera de ustedes, pasarán, se probarán el sombrero y les dirá en qué casa quedarán.

Comenzó enseguida, como si quisiera que hubiera emoción ahí.

-¡Abbott, Malcolm!

Un niño pequeñito y rubio, pasó, se sentó en el taburete y se probó el sombrero.

-¡Ravenclaw!-Hubo vítores para Malcolm de la mesa de Ravenclaw, que estaba en la parte media a la izquierda, y siguió la profesora:

-¡Alons, Anne Natalie!

Otra chiquilla pasó y el Sombrero anunció:

- ¡Slytherin! -La mesa de esta casa, de donde le aplaudían, se encontraba en el extremo derecho del Gran Comedor.

-¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius pasó, poniendo cara de autosuficencia y de galán telenovelero (N/A: Muy acá a la Pacheco y Mendoza) por las caras de las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas, no importara su edad, por lo guapo que era, y se probó el sombrero. Inmediatamente dictaminó su decisión:

-¡Gryffindor!

Sirius pasó feliz de que no lo hubieran puesto en Slytherin. Le aplaudían los de Gryffindor, sobre todo las chicas. Esta mesa se hallaba a lado de la de Slytherin, en el centro derecho.

Seguían pasando, hasta que llegó el turno de...

-¡Evans, Lilian!

La pelirroja se separa de Claire y Ashley, camina nerviosa hacia el taburete (de verdad estaba temblando), y se prueba el sombrero.

-Mira nada más. Erudicción, y valentía a la vez. Educación, capaz de tomar decisiones.

Combinación muy extraña, rarísima - susurraba el sombrero con deleite, como si fuera la primera vez que se le diera de comer. (me sorprendo de decir barbaridades)

Lily se aferró al taburete, lo más que pudo. Lo bueno es que es sombrero ocultaba la expresión que se había formado en sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales estaban muy juntos y hubiera provocado las risas del público.

-Sí, ¡Gryffindor!

Lily despierta de su letargo, va contenta a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se apresura a ocupar un lugar.

-¡Fletcher-Ellich, Mary!

-¡Slytherin!

Van pasando...

-¡Lupin, Remus John!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Milenks, Claire!

La rubia se dirige hecha un manojo de nervios hacia el sombrero. De verdad le tenía pavor, por todo lo que le habían comentado referente a él.

Lily, cruza los dedos por debajo de la mesa para que quede en Gryffindor.

-¡Gryffindor! – anuncia el Sombrero finalmente, provocando un pequeño susto de parte de la muchacha, y a la vez alegría.

Claire se dirige hasta la mesa de su nueva casa, y toma asiento junto con su amiga.

-¡Sólo falta Ashley!- indicó Lily a Claire. - ¡Cruza los dedos!

-¡Potter, James!

James pasa, se sienta y se pone el sombrero, sin temor ni nada parecido.

-¿No es ése con el que tropezaste, Lily?-le pregunta la rubia a Lily, mirándola con suspicacia.

-S...sí. – tartamudea la pelirroja mirando al muchacho con ojitos vidriosos, chispeantes. (Dulce infancia...)

De vuelta con James por debajo del Sombrero Seleccionador...

-Oh, valentía, capaz de tomar decisiones, la alegría predomina en tí. Lo que es mejor: ¡Gryffindor!

Igual aplaudieron a James como a Sirius.

-¡Simmons, Ashley!

Ashley va insegura al taburete y se pone el sombrero. Jamás se imaginó lo que le indicó:

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Eh, bravo!-gritaron y silbaron Lily y Claire.

-¡Snape, Severus!

-Mira, Lily. La... bueno, persona con la que nos tropezamos a la hora de entrar en el tren.

Sólo por lo horrible que está lo reconoce uno de inmediato.- le dijo Clara a Lily en un susurro. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a verlo, de arriba abajo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. 

-¡Slytherin!

Ya van terminando. Sullin-Linarfs, Sara fue a Ravenclaw, Scarlions Anibal a Hufflepuff TcKinnons Edie también a Hufflepuff, y Wachinston Emily a Slytherin.

-Pobre de la gente que se probó el sombrero después de...¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Snape- aseguró Clara con pesadumbre.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Milenks, ¿verdad?-le dijo James- Estoy seguro que si hubiera tocado aquí, me daría asco comer con él cerca.

-Pobre gente la de Slytherin, la compadezco pero ni modo, a como son... es como un castigo, una tortura. Todos van a tener asco de comer cerca de él, a que se arriesguen a que les caiga un piojo del pelo de ése. Tiene como malas pulgas, y ahí las trae-dijo Sirius entretenido.

James río, pero Remus tomó la palabra.

-Ya, Sirius, mejor escuchemos al profesor Dumbledore.

-Pero ya veremos mañana cómo es Snape. - le aseguró James a Sirius pícaramente.

El profesor Dumbledore tomó rápidamente la palabra, ya cuando en el salón imperó un silencio absoluto:

-Bienvenidos, alumnos y alumnas, a un nuevo año, especialmente a los de reciente ingreso. Tengo qué avisarles, especialmente a estos nuevos alumnos, que el bosque que se ubica en los extremos del colegio está prohibido para todos, por que ahí habitan criaturas magicas tenebrosas. Es todo lo que tenía qué decir. Gracias por su atención.

Todo el Gran Comedor aplaudió y vitoreó al profesor.

Y, a un choque de palmas del director, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la comida apareció en los platos de oro de los alumnos.

-¡Es increíble! - exclamó Lily sorprendida y con una sonrisa en la cara, viendo maravillada la comida que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-le preguntó James, realmente interesado. Se ubicaba enfrente de la chiquilla, lo cual provocaba risas inocentes y espontáneas de timidez.

-Lilian Evans, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Lily.- A ella hasta le costaba trabajo respirar por estar hablando con semejante hermosura de niño, y cuando le indicó cómo le podía llamar, sintió que su rostro alcanzaba el color fuerte similar al de su cabello.

-Ah, ya, vale. Mejor nos presentamos, ya que Lily y Potter, ¿Sí, verdad? – se volteaba hacia el muchacho. -Bueno, lo están haciendo (presentarse, eh?) Yo soy Claire Milenks, y ustedes?-

-Ah, yo, Sirius Black. - lo dijo en tono de "yo soy el galán".

-Pues yo, yo... Ashley Simmons. – lo dijo provocando que se ruborizaba al extremo, haciendo que sus dos amigas dejaran escapar una pequeña risita.

-Yo Remus Lupin. – se presentaba el licántropo educadamente.

-Y nosotras... dijo otra chica morenaza de ojos negros y pelo de un negro intenso, larguísimo recogido en una trenza, acompañada por una chica muy bajita de ojos con aspecto de sorpresa.

-¡Claro! - les dijo Lily.

-Yo soy Parvati Katham y ella...

-Soy Melissa Olens - dijo la niña con cara de sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto. – después de varios minutos de silencio, Ashley rompió el hielo: -Miren, un niño de aspecto triste.- les indicó al niño.

-¿Por qué no lo invitamos?- sugirió Melissa, y, sin esperar respuesta, exclamó:- Eh, niño -ésta le llamaba, y él no hizo caso. Estaba como llorando, por que tenía su rostro tapado entre sus brazos.

-No, mejor lo dejo en su rollo – dijo finalmente Melissa desanimada.

Después de la comida, aparecieron los postres, y la plática se centró en las familias.(Ya saben los detalles)

Después la comida desapareció, y Dumbledore se levantó para decirles que ya era hora de dormirse para despertar para un día lleno de trabajo.

Los chicos de primero de Gryffindor siguieron a la prefecta, una chica de aspecto medio fiero (pariente de McGonagall?). No, era una chica muy linda de nombre Sussie Hillari Hemmax, que les indicó por dónde pasar, en una forma muy amable. Los chicos de primero estaban muy sorprendidos cuando veían a los cuadros, que los retratados se movían, especialmente los que eran de origen muggle. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de una señora muy gorda, ésta le pidió la contraseña a Sussie. Ésta le dijo _valentía_ y pudieron pasar. Ya se imaginarán los que dijo, los cuartos de los chicos y las chicas. Lily subió con Claire, Ashley, Melissa y Parvati al cuarto de las niñas. Pudieron observar ahí sus pertenencias. Lily durmió como nunca, con el pensamiento de que ése lugar fuera un universo del que nunca debería salir.


	3. Primer día de clases lleno de sorpresas

**3. Un primer día de clases lleno de sorpresas**.

Al día siguiente...

Lily se despertó, se aseó, y todavía no se creía que estaba en un lugar tan hermoso. Era un lugar, que instantáneamente le invitaba a formar parte de él, un lugar lleno de algo que lo hacía ver maravilloso y enigmático, un universo extenso del que probablemente jamás saldría.

Después, bajó a la sala común, ahí encontró a Claire y a Ashley y las tres bajaron a desayunar. Ya en el Gran Comedor, contemplaron a las volátiles lechuzas que iban dejando correspondencia a sus dueños, y las tres recibieron algo. A Lily le llegó una felicitación por parte de sus padres por haber quedado en una casa de gente valiente, a Clara igual y a Ashley que, aunque no hubiera quedado en la casa de sus antepasados, la apoyarían igual que siempre.

Los jefes de las casa les llevaron los horarios a sus alumnos, y vieron que tenían Encantamientos primero, después Pociones, después...ya se enterarán en su debido tiempo.  
Lily y sus amigas no cabían en sí de felicidad, todo estaba resultando tan divino, tan perfecto, hasta que...

-¡Fíjense por dónde van, taradas!-les espetó Severus Snape cuando tropezaron con él cuando tomaban rumbo al aula de Encantamientos.

-¡Estúpido!-le gritó Claire cuando él se iba con una sonrisa burlona, dibujada en su demacrado rostro.

-¡Eh, tú, niña!- Hablaba un prefecto alto a Claire. Ella se volteó hacia él, y éste observó el escudo que portaba su túnica al lado izquierdo de la misma. -Gryffindor¿verdad? Tu casa pierde 10 puntos por gritar palabras altisonantes.

-Mira, y es de Slytherin-les indicó Ashley señalándolo, cuando el joven se había retirado.

-Pero ese Snape me las va a pagar, ya lo verán...

-Ya, mejor vamos a clase. – Lily tomó del hombro a Claire, quien parecía que iba a estallar de coraje, y entre las dos la llevaron al aula de Encantamientos, que para su buena suerte se hallaba cerca.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, las tres tomaron sus lugares en el aula. Después de que el profesor Flitwick, un profesor diminuto ya entrado en años, les diera la bienvenida y tomara lista, empezó a decir:

-Principios básicos de encantamientos. Apunten todos, por favor. Encantamientos es muy diferente a Transformaciones. La primera consiste en realizar un hechizo, y la segunda en convertir algo en otra cosa. Los encantamientos son hechizos de los cuales la mayoría son sencillos y otros muy difíciles. Una de las reglas más importantes para realizar encantamientos es agitar _muy_ bien la varita - hizo énfasis en la palabra muy, a la vez que la agarraba con más firmeza -, y pronunciar bien las palabras, ya que, si no es así, unos pueden terminar por debajo de animales, heridos, o, incluso muerto.

Siguieron con sus apuntes, hasta que tocó la hora de la siguiente clase, y Flitwick no encargó deberes.

Y los de Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el aula de Pociones.

Cuando los chicos de Gryffindor llegaron al aula (bueno, mazmorra), las chicas casi entran en shock: un hombre guapérrimo, con el cabello rubio y lacio, con ojos muy bonitos de verde profundo y buen cuerpo los esperaba sonrientes.

-¡Pero qué guapo es! - dijo Clara.

-Esperemos a que lleguen sus compañeros de Slytherin. – les dijo sonriendo el hombre. James y Sirius lo miraron con asco, como si su profesor fuera un bicho raro dispuesto a análisis.

Y, como si hubiera sido una invocación, llegaron, y entre ellos iba el siempre apático Severus Snape.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a su clase de Pociones. Permítanme presentarme¿me deja, señor?- le indicó a James, quien hablaba animadamente con Sirius.- Gracias. Soy el profesor John Roman y les enseñaré los distintos tipos de pociones que existen. Los hay muy sencillos, como los que se usan para la cocina y los menesteres, y otros complicadísimos, como los medicamentos y los conocidos para dormir, somníferos.  
En mi clase no permitiré que la gente haga lo que se le dé la gana. No crean que soy malvado, pero tendremos ratos libres para platicar y bromear.  
Bien, voy a Bien, voy a pasar lista de los alumnos que deben estar aquí.

Tomó lista y ya. La clase se basó en los principios básicos de las pociones, y les enseñó cómo hacer una poción para el olvido, no sin antes hacer él una demostración, y enseñarles MUY bien cómo se hacía. (Mejor profesor que Snape; éste sólo les deja los ingredientes en la pizarra y ya).

Al término de la clase, los chicos estaban hablando (más bien criticando) del profesor.

Después de hacer su análisis interior, Sirius concluyó que el profesor Roman definitivamente no le caía bien.

-Es un barbero. - señaló James.

-Es galán de lon...chería - dijo Sirius.

Los tres rieron, y Remus, intentando contener un poco la risa, les indicó:

-Es un profesor, lo deben de respetar- les dijo el licántropo.

-Ay, aliviánate- le dijo James. Y sintiéndose el sabio agregó: – Además¿se enteraría de lo que nosotros le decimos?

Subieron al Gran Comedor, y ahí pudieron visualizar a un niño chaparrito y chatito que lloraba en un rincón de la gran sala. James lo vio y se acercó.

-Hola. ¿Te podemos ayudar?- tendiéndole una mano en su hombro, de forma amistosa.

-No.-dijo llorando.-Me acaba de llegar una lechuza diciéndome que mi mamá falleció.

El niño sintió cómo se formaba un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Tan sólo la mención de una mamá fallecida le dolía aun no formando parte de la familia de la persona afectada.

-Oh, debe sentirse horrible perder a un ser querido. Gryffindor- señaló el castaño al ver el escudo. - Debes de ser de primer año. Te vi ayer en la Ceremonia de Selección. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peter Pettigrew - respondió hipando.

-Ah, mucho gusto, pero, anda, vamos, ya van a servir la comida.

Y Peter se fue con él a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Sirius. Él es Remus Lupin y yo Sirius Black.

-Yo Peter Pettigrew.

Después de ver cómo rodaban lágrimas del extraño Peter Pettigrew, el licántropo el preguntó el por qué, y James les explicó todo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho – exclamaron Remus y Sirius, de verdad apenados.

En eso llegan Lily y sus amigas, y preguntan lo mismo que los demás al ver a Pettigrew llorar. Y James les explicó todo, haciendo verse medio tonto. Sus amigos rieron un poco, y la actitud de sus compañeros levantó un poco el ánimo de la criatura.

Después de tomar la comida, todos arribaron a su clase de Transformaciones. Mientras ésta transcurre, después de las advertencias de la profesora McGonagall (Que no aceptará ruido ni desorden en su clase, o de lo contrario, los sacará y no los dejará volver a entrar), Sirius le dice a James:

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de conocer a ese Severus Snape? Me muero de ganas de saber cómo es, para que sea la próxima víctima de mis bromas - le dice Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.

Remus vuelve a interferir con los planes malvados maquiavélicos de sus dos amigos, y les advirtió:

-No les conviene, o perderemos puntos.

-Sí, Remus tiene razón - dice Peter con miedo.

-Ne. - exclamó James con sorna, viéndolos.

Entonces suena la campana de cambio de clase, y los cuatro se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Severus Snape.

Sirius le toma el hombro y le dice:

-Hola.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? (jajajajaja, me reí al escribir esa parte). Oh, eres Black. No puedo creer que estés cerca de un Potter – al decir el apellido se voltea hacia James, quien lo miraba como si le hubiera cacheteado- después de ver cómo es su familia, de andarse juntando con sangres sucia y squibs, debe ser horrible¿o no, Potter?- terminó de comentar Severus Snape con una cara agria, propias de él.

-A mi familia no la critiques por el hecho de tomar amistad con gente que tú consideres basura¿de acuerdo? -dice James comenzando a enfadarse.

-No las vas a pagar - aseguró Sirius agarrando la varita.

Y Snape, estúpidamente grita:

-¡Profesor Figuas! (qué apellidito se me vino a ocurrir) ¡Profesor Figuas!-

-Mándeme Snape- Un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Era un profesor de expresión malvada, gordo, piel apiñolada y ojos pequeños que escondía en unos lentes oscuros. Además, hablaba en un pequeño susurro.

-¡Ellos me están molestando! - Y los señala con uno de sus largos dedos amarillos.

-Son de Gryffindor. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall acerca de ustedes y su situación.

Snape, después de esto, se va con paso triunfante hacia un punto desconocido del pasillo.

-¡Qué chismoso! - exclamó Sirius con el cejo fruncido y viéndolo irse.

-Me las va a pagar - aseguró James con sus puños cerrados.

Total, tocó el timbre para ir a su siguiente clase (Herbología).

Y de ahí, ubicamos a Snape, quien estaba sentado en el pasillo más solo de Hogwarts, y que probablemente él había sido el único de saber de su existencia.

Snape pertenecía a una medianamente respetable familia de magos, y lo trataban muy mal: nunca le dieron un abrazo ni un beso (pues a alguien semejante quién le daría un beso?), y jamás le dijeron un "te quiero". Sus padres, Tobías y Eileen, pasaban el tiempo discutiendo y gritando, mientras su pequeño hijo lloraba en un rincón sin hacer nada. Un día de aquellos (me cuesta decirlo pero es parte de la vida de Snape), el señor Snape golpeó a su esposa, y al pequeño Severus (le queda horrible el adjetivo pero bueno, ahí está) eso lo llenó de coraje, y se propuso no volver a llorar por esas situaciones, y llenarse de valor y coraje, y luchar por hacer acabar esas situaciones, pero, como le daba pena demostrar su nueva personalidad, tendría qué luchar en silencio por acabar con las injusticias. Sabía que lograría poco pero "algo es algo". Por eso y otras cosas entró a Slytherin.

Y después le tocó clase con los Gryffindor de Herbología con el profesor McRinn. Era un profesor alto y bonachón que les explicó algo de teoría de las mandrágoras y el mimblemus mimbletonia.

Y, después de eso, pasaron a su clase de vuelo, que les tocó otra vez con los molestos Slytherin. Los recibió una muchacha de pelo largo castaño y rizado y de ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría, de un color café intenso, y se ubicaba en medio de una pila de escobas que se encontraban en el suelo, una para cada alumno.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos - les saludó la profesora.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita Hooch!-saludaron todos.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Hoy inician sus clases de vuelo. Se tienen qué colocar a la

izquierda de su escoba, y gritar ¡Arriba! Cuando les dé la señal. ¡YA!

-¡Arriba!-Se oyeron gritos de alrededor de 40 niños que hacían levitar su escoba.

A James y a Sirius les llegó de inmediato; Lily tenía un pequeño problemilla (la escoba se quedaba ahí), hasta que por fin la pudo dominar; Claire la agarró del suelo e intentaba no parecer demasiado culpable; Ashley la dominó completamente; Remus hasta que lo intentó se dejó de enojar; Peter nomás no podía y a Snape le pasó volando por su alborotado cabello, haciéndolo ver más desordenado que nunca.

-¡Eso a ver si aprendes!-le gritó Sirius satisfecho.

Snape les dirigió miradas de odio a los dos.

Pero Hooch no se dio cuenta de eso, y siguió con sus instrucciones.

-Ahora súbanse a sus escobas, y cuando les dé la señal, volarán. Tres, dos, uno... - Y un pitido molesto y sonoro se hizo presente en el campo.

Todos ascendieron rápidamente, sintiendo cómo un aire suave y agradable los rozaba.

James pasó cerca de Snape, y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sacó su varita, y mandó un hechizo que hizo que se cayera de su escoba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Snape cayéndose velozmente de su escoba.

* * *

¡Hola¿Cómo están todas? 

¡Por fin terminé de arreglar todo el fic! Un día lo estuve leyendo, y me di cuenta de bastantes errores (garrafales) que tenía, y dediqué cerca de dos horas de ayer y dos de ahora (total cuatro horas) para corregirlo y agregar algunos detallitos por ahí, más descripción, títulos a capítulos... en fin.

Espero que el tiempo que decidí invertir para la correción de esta historia valga la pena, y les guste mucho. Espero sus reviews con sus observaciones y más.

Bueno, pues los dejo y, vuelvo a repetir, me dejen sus mensajitos apretando el botoncito de **Go.**

Saludos!


	4. Te odio, James Potter

**Capítulo 4. Te odio, James Potter.**

Snape caía poco a poco al vacío, y sentía cómo el mundo se juntaba en esos rápidos instantes, donde le venían a la mente los malos recuerdos de su tormentoso pasado, los cuales estaban más que enterrados. Mientras, James intentaba poner cara de perplejo volando como si nada, y Lily, con las manos en la cabeza, gritaba asustada al momento de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo:

-¡Señorita Hooch¡Señorita Hooch!

La joven, quien en ese momento ayudaba a un muchacho a acomodarse en la escoba, volteó asustada, presintiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Evans? – le preguntaba la mujer volando inmediatamente hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Mire, Snape se cae! – y la niña señaló al cetrino muchacho con un dedo, ya que no podía hacer nada para solucionar el problema.

-¡Santo Dios!- Y la señorita Hooch se da a la tarea de rescatar a Snape. Desgraciadamente, lo atrapó a escasos 5 metros del suelo. Lo puso entre sus brazos mientras éste miraba entornadamente hacia el cielo y los chicos se convergaban con dirección hacia ellos.

-Oh, no, tienes el cuello torcido, muchacho.

-¡Qué asco tocarle la cabeza!-susurraba Sirius con dejo de sarcasmo.

-¡Cuando averigüe quién fue el responsable de esto, me encargaré personalmente de que lo expulsen! - les gritó la profesora a la perpleja muchedumbre de niños.

Vieron alejarse a la joven profesora Hooch, llevando entre sus brazos a Snape. De pronto, un violento grito saca a los chiquillos de su confundida perplejidad.

-¿Quién fue! - Lily se había colocado en medio de todos sus compañeros, con un tono tan superior que provocó las malas caras de ellos.

Y James, sin oír a la pelirroja, charlaba alegremente con Sirius:

-Sería una pena que no hubiera caído.

-Qué mala la profesora ¿por qué no lo dejó caer?- comentó Sirius a su amigo.

-No sé por qué me late que fue uno de ustedes dos.-les dijo Lily de repente, provocando que los dos niños se asustaran de su sorpresiva presencia parándose en medio de ellos.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber quién fue?-le preguntó Sirius intrigado, acomodándose en una posición que le daba aires de analista político. (Ésa de un brazo cruzado y la mano en la cara, qué curro eso)

-Tan bonitos niños que se ven - les dijo la chica sarcásticamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ja, ja, ja.- rió el castaño molesto.

Los demás niños, tan hartos estaban de los aires que se estaba dando la pelirroja que le silbaron. Ella no les puso atención, y enseguida ocurre algo: James dio un paso frente a ella, y confiesa que él fue el responsable de aquel incidente. Incentivamente ella se voltea, tomando dirección hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y le asegura que se enterará de aquello.

-Le voy a decir a la señorita Hooch. – también agrega la pelirroja

-¡No, por favor!-le rogaba James asustado y sorprendido por su propia estupidez. ¿Por qué había confesado todo?

-¡Sí¿Crees que voy a encubrir un intento de asesinato?

-¡Eso es en el mundo muggle, Evans¡Por favor!

Y así discutieron y alegaron. Sirius y Remus tuvieron qué detener a James, y Claire a Lily.

-Por favor, Evans, no le digas nada, te lo suplico. Me pueden echar del colegio y eso no quiero. - le rogó James ya fastidiado, cansado y asustado a la vez.

- Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de cometer esa tontería. Y, está bien, nadie iremos con la noticia, pero jamás me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. – así, y muy molesta, por cierto, Lily dio por terminada la discusión.

-Está bueno¿para qué quiero trato con una muggle chismosa?-

-Ash, cállate, Potter-le espetó Lily.

La señorita Hooch arriba al lugar tan rápido como se había retirado, y se presenta ante sus alumnos seriamente enfadada.

-¡Quién fue?-grita furiosísima la señorita Hooch.

-Fue el viento, señorita - le dice Emily Washinston, de Slytherin, igualmente Julie Ursula Less, de esa misma casa. La verdad, también los de Slytherin querían borrar a ese extraño Snape de la faz de la Tierra. (¡Asesinos! Jaja)

-¿Quiénes volaban cerca del señor Snape? Vengan acá Potter, Lupin, McKinnons y Evans.-Los cuatro chiquillos fueron nerviosos a donde se encontraba la profesora Hooch.

-¿Qué explicación me pueden dar? – la joven profesora sostenía sus brazos en su cintura, y miraba seriamente enfadada a los niños.

-Eh...bu...bueno...yo...no...s. ..ser...ría...capaz de... aventar a nadie de su escoba - comentó James medio nervioso.

-Y...yo...tam...p...p...po...c. ..co. - dijo Remus igualmente nervioso.

-Fue el viento - confesó Edie McKinnons con la misma anterior sensación.

-Sí, profesora. Recuerde que el viento nos empujaba violentamente, y Snape no pudo mantenerse en pie, y cayó - dijo Lily como si fuera la verdad. ¡Estaba encubriendo a James Potter!

-Bueno, les creo. Supuestamente los niños y los ebrios dicen siempre la verdad, así que acepto su versión.- sentenció la profesora Hooch, y agregó:-Ya terminó la clase. Los veo el

jueves.

Y los niños se fueron molestos de que la clase no durara más.

Mientras tanto, Lily iba muy molesta con James.

-¿Por qué se comporta como un tarado que no piensa? – preguntó Claire muy molesta a propósito de que la clase no hubiera durado mucho.

-Ya, pero Vuelo no es tan importante - dijo Ashley pensando que con su comentario aliviaría el enojo de su amiga, pero no fue así.

-Habla por tí, Ashley, yo quiero aprender vuelo decentemente para poder entrar en el equipo en segundo. - dijo Claire aún más molesta.

-De verdad no sé por qué puede existir gente tan inmadura. Mejor, no volvamos a dirigirle la palabra a Potter¿de acuerdo?- propuso Lily sintiendo cómo el aire surcaba sus mentes.

-Está bien. - confirmó Ashley.

-Sí, por mí encantada. - dijo Claire al fin, después de que sus amigas esperaran impacientes su respuesta.

-------------------------------------

-No alcanzo a comprender cómo puede alguien a ser tan chismoso - dijo James muy molesto.

-Ésa Evans te quería fregar - le dijo Sirius molesto. Agregó: -Pero te felicito, maestro, lograste vencer al indomable Severus Snape. - le celebró alegre.

-Gracias. -Y ese comentario animó un poco a James.

-¿Cómo que gracias? Pudo haber quedado expulsado.-les dijo Remus, y, con cierto aire muy propio de él, después de varios instantes de silencio agregó: - Pero no puedo negar que Severus Snape me cae mal.

-Ya no sigue ninguna clase. Perfecto- indicó Sirius volteando a ver el horario.

-¿No te gustaría comparar los productos de broma que poseemos? – le sugirió James.

-¡Claro!-le contestó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Peter y yo nos vamos a cenar¿no te parece?-dijo Remus dirigiéndose hacia el niño.

Peter y Remus comenzaron su andanza hacia el Gran Comedor, comentando la excelente jugada de James al tirar de la escoba al cetrino chiquillo.

Y así se topó con Lily, Claire y Ashley.

-Ah, hola -les saludó Remus nervioso (¿Nervioso¿Por qué tendría qué estarlo?).

-Hola, Lupin. – Lily le respondió el saludo molestísima. Él sintió sus nervios incrementarse.

-¿Por qué no me saludas por mi nombre? – le preguntó Remus extrañado.

-¡Por culpa de tu amiguito!-le contestó Lily intentando no gritar y conservar la calma.

-Pero yo no soy como él¿no has visto?- sugirió Remus viéndola de cierto modo que la hizo dudar. ¡Bien!

-Sí, perdón, pero tu amigo me exasperó - contestó Lily dándose cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al adjuntarle al pobre chico los pecados del otro sinvergüenza que tenía como amigo.

Al sentir aquel olor agradable que despiden los elfos domésticos al salir de las cocinas del castillo, Remus invitó a las chicas a que lo acompañaran a él y a Peter a cenar juntos, lo cual aceptaron inmediatamente.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor...

-¡Mira, qué belleza! – Sirius, mientras levanta una pesada maquinita que podía adoptar la forma que uno quisiera, la ve y admira con los ojitos brillándole con malicia.

-Me costó 12 galeones. Es para arrancar cabellos.-le explica James compartiendo la misma expresión de su amigo. –Es más, te lo doy. –

-Gracias, amigo... ya sé contra quién lo voy a usar.

-¿Con Snape?- sugiere James.

-Aparte.

-¿Con Evans?

-¡Claro que no¿No ves que tiene el cabello muy hermoso? - comenta Sirius sarcásticamente, a lo que su amigo responde con una risita (ay, lo quisiera ver)

-Con mi hermano Regulus, me las va a pagar...- termina de decir Sirius en actitud vengativa. Pero, su gran sueño se ve frustrado (más bien engañado) a causa de un bostezo que sin pedir permiso anunció que la pereza estaba llegando.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir, amigo – sugiere James también ya cansado.

-Sí, vayamos al dormitorio. – Y los dos se encaminan hacia el lugar, sin hablar.

Después de un rato, llegan las muchachas con Remus, y de ahí en adelante ya no pasó nada interesante o "del otro mundo".

-------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, James observaba a Lily salir del Comedor. No supo cómo, valiéndose de que ella se encontraba sola, la acorrala en el pasillo. La agarra del brazo, y la pega a la pared, aún sin oír los chillidos que emitía la pelirroja.

-Mira, Evans, eso se lo hice a Snape por ofender a mi familia. – le aclara James, cruzando sus dedos para que ella le creyera.

-¡Ah! Ayer me dijiste que no tratarías con una muggle chismosa, y ahora me dices eso. ¿Quién te entiende? Y¡Vaya manera de defender a tu familia! Mejor hubieras ido con la profesora McGonagall y hubieras arreglado ahí todo.- responde Lily molesta, viéndolo fijamente. No supo cómo sintió frío dentro de sí misma ante aquel gesto.

-¿Cómo que con la profesora McGonagall? Yo no soy mujer. – le respondió James, acorralándola aún más.

-¡Ah! Déjame salir, por favor.-Lily estaba cansada de tratar con un niño que, en vez de tener 11 años, pareciera ser apenas un chiquillo en estado prenatal.

-Está bien, vete. –le dice James sintiendo la batalla perdida, volteando a ver al suelo.

-Gracias.-Y Lily se va con paso apresurado al aula, a la vez que sintiéndose rara.

-Evans...- suspira el castaño viéndola alejarse con su ya característico paso apresurado. Despertó de sí mismo y se aleja tras sus amigos.

Rápidamente, casi en lo que tarda un exhalar en terminar, la pelirroja hace su aparición en el aula de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-le preguntó Ashley preocupada.

-Nada, Potter me acorraló-dijo Lily resoplando.

Pero Claire no pudo exclamar de la sorpresa al ver al gélido profesor Binns haciendo su fenomenal aparición en el aula, lo cual atrajo tanto su atención que lo olvidó casi inmediatamente, y rápidamente ordenó comienzo de la clase.

La clase de Historia de la Magia pasó lenta, y con un total aburrimiento, tanto, que Claire y Sirius aprovecharon para echarse una ¿merecida? siesta. Ashley no hizo nada, Lily también y Parvati poniendo atención en la clase. Era la única que estaba despierta en esa hora, escribiendo apuntes a todo lo que daba. "Bueno, es que la Historia es interesante pero no se debe de abusar de su uso", decía la morena constantemente.

Tocó la campana de cambio de clase, y, aunque el profesor Binns seguía dando clase, los alumnos salieron apresuradamente a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pasaron haciendo bola, y, un profesor de aspecto terrible, de tez apiñonada, y, con lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos, los recibió molestos.

Todos los Gryffindor se quedaron congelados, en especial Claire. Parecía conocer aquel sombrío hombre de un lugar que no recordaba.

-¿Qué esperan, niños¡Ocupen sus lugares, pero como vienen! – les gritó a los chicos.

-¡Oh, no¡Que sea Roman, pero Figuas no!-se rogó James para sí mismo, pero tal parecía que Merlín por esta vez no le concedería el tan anhelado deseo.

Y, cuando llegaron los Slytherin, los recibió cortésmente. (A lo mejor lo supusieron, por que es el jefe de esta casa)

-Pasen señores, por favor. – Al terminar de tomar asiento el hombre se aclaró la garganta tan sonoramente que provocó el espanto de aquellos chiquillos, especialmente los de los leones.

Y el profesor Figuas comenzó:

-Bienvenidos, y no tanto – y señaló a los Gryffindors – a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Soy el profesor Figuas – y unos pocos, malamente se atrevieron a reírse de la forma de su apellido, a lo que él respondió con amargura:

-¿Qué les parece gracioso mi apellido? Ustedes, no me conocen, ya verán, pequeños novatillos de quinta – y unos hicieron cara de desafío. El profesor Figuas no hizo caso, y prosiguió caminando alrededor de los lugares de sus alumnos y con los brazos atrás del cuerpo – y les mostraré cómo defenderse contra agresiones a su persona, también, algo de artes oscuras para que las usen, sólo – e hizo énfasis en esta palabra – los que estén interesados. Esto será, cuando entren a séptimo, así que, nada de eso por ahora. Les recomiendo que esto no lo comenten con nadie que meta las narices en donde no le llamen, por que si no, ya saben a lo que se atienen – Y sonrió maliciosamente. Su boca dejó descubrir unos dientes amarillentos.

Les mostró en su clase algo de teoría defensiva, no hechizos, por lo tanto, y tocó la campana para ir a comer. Todos los chicos Gryffindor iban muy espantados de lo que era capaz ese profesor Figuas.

-¿Cómo que enseñar artes oscuras! -estalló Ashley nerviosa- ¡Eso está prohibido en el colegio!

-No debemos arriesgarnos – les susurró Parvati por detrás, lo cual provocó que las tres chicas se asustaran más, y la primera iba acompañada de Melissa - He oído que ese Figuas toma represalias horribles. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Claire más espantada que sus demás compañeras.

-Vayamos las cinco juntas al Gran Comedor. Digo, para platicar mejor. – dijo Lily apurada. No parecía importarle mucho aquel asunto, pues pensaba que ésas eran simples leyendas populares.

-No, pues, es que mi prima Toni estuvo aquí – les platicaba Melissa – y luego, ese señor hizo que castigaran horriblemente a su amiga Alfa, quien era muy, por decirlo, comunicativa, y la colgaron de los cabellos durante tres horas, y, como consecuencia la cabeza casi le estalla al terminar el castigo. El conserje que provocó todo esto fue Apollyon Pringle, por que la descubrió diciendo lo que les advirtió el Figuas, y, pues así fue todo –les terminó de comentar. Se formó un silencio sepulcrar entre ellas, como queriendo entender todo primero, y la que rompió el hielo fue Ashley.

-¡Oh no! Mejor no me atengo a ese Figuas

-Es mejor – le respondió Lily, tomando asiento en la larga mesa, al igual que las otras chicas.

-¡Qué padre que tenemos las siguientes horas libres! – exclamó Sirius alegre a poca distancia del grupito "esquizofrénico", llamadas así por James. Y éste añadió:

-¡Podemos aprovechar para usar la venganza contra Snape! – comentó el moreno alegre.

-¿Por qué no maduran?- los dos voltearon entornando los ojos violentamente, reconociendo perfectamente aquella vocecita chillona que más que su compañera parecía su jefa de casa.

-Mira, mira, la "loquita" de primer año ni tiene ni una semana de conocernos, y nos está dando lecciones de cómo comportarnos – exclamó molesto Sirius.

-Te deberían llevar a la casa de la risa¿sabes?-le comentó James molesto pero sarcástico.

-Ja ja- rió irónicamente Lily. Después de varios minutos ella y sus amigas abandonaron el lugar. Sintiéndose ya en libertad, Melissa les propuso ir a conocer los mentados terrenos de Hogwarts, los cuales, según las anécdotas que había escuchado era lo más bello del lugar. Las demás aceptaron encantadas.

Las cinco chicas, cuando llegaron a los terrenos, se maravillaron ante la gran belleza de los paisajes: No terminaban de creer la gran majestuosidad que tenían enfrente. Era un paraíso, más bien, como si aquel lugar terminara de completar la bella imagen que tenían ya formada de Hogwarts. Ahora Lily tuvo razón en pensar que ese lugar era perfecto.

-Vénganse, aquí – les señaló Parvati un buen lugar para tener una vista panorámica del lugar. Y estuvo mejor cuando no se encontraba nadie ahí.

Se quedaron unos minutos en paz, observando un paisaje digno de inmortalizarse en una foto, un atardecer que harían suspirar al más romántico y el más duro se doblegaría ante ese Venus.

Pero su paz no duró mucho, ya que llegaron gritos y explosiones de atrás.

-¡Ahí te va esta bomba! – le gritaba una voz abandonando la infancia a una bola de pelo grasiento, que gritaba pidiendo auxilio de una forma estridente y terrorífica.

-¡Potter! – exclamaron Claire y Lily molestas. Ya ni ahí estaban exentas de las tonterías de él y Black. Y para rematarla Severus Snape completaba el cuadro desagradable.

-¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpes la paz de las montañas nos está ofreciendo¿Qué ya ni acaso aquí estamos libres de tus estupideces? – exclamó Lily perdiendo casi por completo los estribos.

James se encontraba algo avergonzado por que Lily lo viera en pleno trabajo, pero añadió en tono pensativo:

-La paz de las montañas. Me suena a canción - dijo en tono sarcástico.

Sirius rió.

-Ja ja, te voy a acusar con la profesora McGonagall – le aseguró.

-¿Sólo con este propósito armaste este borlote¿Perder 20 puntos innecesariamente¿Sólo por esta muggle chismosa, para probarla? Uuuuuuuuuhhhh...-le preguntó Sirius medio atontado y como aturdido.

-Ven – dijo evadiendo la pregunta – Vamos a seguir con lo de Snape, mejor – le respondió James cambiando de tema.

-Bien – Y, sin despedirse, se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo.

-Black, Potter, Snape se fue... por allá – les señaló inocentemente Claire con el dedo hacia El Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Gracias, Milenks! Es más¡toma! – y Sirius le dio a la rubia un objeto medio raro, que supuestamente servía para quitar dedos y regresarlos a su posición.

-¡Si serás tonta! – y, Lily le dio un golpe en la cabeza bien merecido a Claire, quien miraba tonteada al objeto, dándole vueltas y mirándolo por el mejor lado posible.

-Bueno, pues, me cae mal Snape. – le respondió Claire sobándose su cabeza.

-¿Que te cae mal Snape¡Eso no importa, debemos respetar! – la reprendió Lily muy molesta.

-Bueno¡sargento Evans! –le respondió Claire sonriendo al estilo militar.

Las cinco muchachas rieron, y, después de un buen rato, reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

En los siguientes días, las clases pasaban, para molestia de muchos, con muchísima normalidad, y un aburrimiento tal... Las clases del profesor Roman eran, pues divertidas y dinámicas, se podría decir; las de McGonagall, severamente difíciles; las del profesor Binns, el profesor fantasma, más aburridas que nunca; y ni se diga las del profesor Figuas. Eran, simplemente, una tortura.

Lo único que hacía divertida la vida en el castillo eran, para desagrado de Lily (y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar), las bromas de James y Sirius, y su víctima principal, era, obviamente Snape.

Y así fue, hasta que, un día a finales de octubre, todos los alumnos de Hogwats se despertaron con la noticia de que iba a realizarse un baile de Halloween. Estaban muy entusiasmados, hacían planes para el tan esperado día, comparaban precios de modas y planeaban fugarse a Hogsmeade, hasta que, para su desgracia, el profesor Dumbledore les robó hasta no parar todo lo que había de felicidad en ellos avisándoles que el baile era para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos / as! 

Un cuarto capítulo difícil de realizar y corregir, ya que lo tenía escrito y pues, irme hasta atrás para empezar de nuevo sí que es cansado. Lo que más me entusiasmó es que ya se estén presentando **situaciones JL** pero no tan notorias. ¡Claro que todavía no por que es muy pronto! Y sobre el sádico castigo de Alfa... ¿no bien se lee que hay castigos severos en Hogwarts?

**Espero sus reviews, ahora más que nunca** ¿La razón? Este fic lo dejé de escribir en noviembre del año pasado, es decir, lo abandoné, y las hojas donde apunté los demás capítulos fueron a dar a los sucios escombros de la basura gracias a mi mamá. Y me es difícil empezar de nuevo si no cuento ademáscon su apoyo. Por eso quisiera pedirles que pincharan en **Go**, luego escriban su comentario, le dén en **Submit Review** y así me dan másánimo para seguir adelante. Por favor, no flammers.

¡Saludos!


	5. Bella y dulce venganza

**Capítulo 5. Bella y dulce venganza.**

-¡Es imposible que no podamos ir! – exclamaba una enfurecida Claire a su ingreso a la Torre de su casa, dando patadas a todo lo que encontraba enfrente, y tumbándose en un sofá, cruzando altaneramente sus brazos.

-Claire: Es imposible que nosotros podamos asistir, somos apenas chicos para esas fiestas¿no crees? – intentaba conciliar Lily, pero fue en vano. A pesar de conocerla de poco tiempo, sabía muy bien que con la rubia nunca se podría llegar a un acuerdo convincente. Terca a no más poder, la chica hacía oídos sordos de lo que la pelirroja decía. Ésta no tuvo más remedio que callar y mirar a otro lado, con semblante de derrota.

-Bueno... Calma, Claire. Espera hasta tercero o cuarto. El tiempo pasa rápido. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? – argumentaba Ashley con lógica, tomando asiento a lado de Lily.

Claire le dirigió una mirada de cizaña, pero tal vez lo razonó todo dentro de sí y exclamó que tal vez podría ser verdad. Así sus ánimos subidos de tono bajaron levemente.

-Ashley tiene razón. No te desesper... – Pero la frase fue cortada abruptamente.

-Muy bien. Creo que esa noche podríamos aprovechar que estaremos solos para ultimar detalles... ¿No les parece? – unas voces pícaras, tan desagradables para oídos de cierta chiquilla pelirroja resonaban cada vez más cercanas al lugar. Y afirmaciones burlescas seguían a la interrogante propuesta por el muchacho.

-Creo que mejor me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches... – pero Lily, al casi dar al primer escalón a los dormitorios, fue detenida por otro llamado, aún más molesto que el anterior.

-Evans¿solamente por vernos tú te retiras? Creo que si mucha gente supiera de ese trato no te reconocería y por tus majaderías tu reputación bajaría. – trataba de asegurar Sirius como queriendo adivinar una difícil profecía. Rodando los ojos, ella se volvió:

-Black: Si me voy es por que en realidad estoy cansada, no por que no tenga ganas de verlos. ¿O crees tú que mi existencia se mueve alrededor de ustedes? –

Antes de que el moreno dijera algo, un sonoro bufido tuvo lugar en la sala. Lily se retiraba hastiada, precedida por Claire y Ashley, quienes permanecían inmutables.

-Es chica difícil, James. – aseguraba el chico de ojos grises sarcásticamente, propinándole un codazo en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionaba él intentando calmar el ánimo que se asomaba en su rostro: ajetreado en responder algo inteligente para callar rápidamente la boca de su amigo.

-Te gusta. – afirmaba el moreno dándose aires de sabio.

-¿Qué me gusta? Estás loco, de plano. – exclamaba el chico entrecerrando los castaños ojos, escondidos detrás de sus redondas gafas. – Mejor vamos a dormir: no vaya a ser que el insomnio te haga más daño de lo que ya obró.

Y así los dos chicos arribaban a la habitación de varones de la Torre sin dirigirse una mirada, ya que James se encontraba ligeramente molesto con su mejor amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El baile no fue lo que todo mundo se esperaba; de hecho resultó ser más fiasco que la elegancia prometida, gracias a las bastantes limitaciones que los profesores impusieron, en especial el temible profesor Figuas y McGonagall, así que las personas que no tenían oportunidad de asistir a él daban gracias de no haber perdido su tiempo. Y la vida seguía más que igual y en un plano medio al pasar de los días: Ya era una arraigada costumbre que Snape fuera el pobre blanco de burlas y objeciones por parte de James y Sirius, quienes habían decidido nombrarlo _Quejicus, _gracias a las constantes quejas que hacía apelativas a los muchachos. Remus y Peter supuestamente se mantenían al margen de aquellos asuntos, y el tiempo que se perdía lo aprovechaban en algo más productivo, según a sus palabras. Pero se cayó en la cuenta de que ellos sólo estaban ayudando a maniobrar las "aventuras" de sus amigos por el castillo, pero se decidió mantenerlo en secreto. La única que no debía saberlo y era capaz de sacarlo a la luz cuando llegara a tener conocimiento de aquello, era la alumna preferida de la mayor parte de los maestros: Lilian Evans. Siempre aplicada, siempre correcta, siempre disciplinada. Era una rutina, la cual a pesar de lo tediosa que era ya se había aprendido a convivir con ella. Y la pelirroja estaba orgullosa de aquello.

Las vacaciones de Navidad anunciaban su llegada, y el grupo de amigos de James tenía planes de permanecer en el castillo en lo que duraban. Pero no contaron con que Lily y sus dos mejores amigas ya habían firmado el pergamino que su jefa de casa había repartido en la clase de Transformaciones. Y la noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría.

La hora de la comida fue aprovechada por el castaño para confirmar lo que él llamaba "la muerte súbita". Sigilosamente tomó asiento a lado de una solitaria Lily, quien tomaba lectura en silencio, acercó su boca al oído derecho de ella, y mientras Sirius aguantaba carcajadas...

-Hola Lily. – Ella dio lugar a un fuerte sobresalto y a la risa del niño de ojos grises, la cual resonaba con resistencia en el comedor, despertando las miradas de ira encendida por parte de los profesores, y ¿por qué no, de los Slytherin. Aún así, siguió aullando insolentemente, y un golpe de James lo hizo reaccionar.

-Potter – enseguida soltó un resoplido tratando de controlarse – vete de aquí antes de que llame a la profesora McGonag... –

-Mira Evans. No vine aquí para platicar contigo sobre mis aventuras. – Ella bufó, volviéndose a su libro. – Solamente quiero saber si tú y tu manada de amigas se quedarán en el Castillo. – Lo que más hubiera deseado el muchacho era una respuesta negativa, pero lamentablemente, la pelirroja le confirmó la "fatádica" noticia. Lo peor fue que ella sonriera burlonamente ante la cara que su compañero daba a conocer.

-Ehm... Bueno... Sólo quería saber si era cierto, por que me lo comentaron, y... bueno. Gracias por tu respuesta. – Acto seguido, él y Sirius salían del Gran Comedor cabizbajos. ¡Evans les arruinó las maravillas vacaciones que venían planeando desde hacía semanas!

-Potter, prepárate. – susurraba Evans quitando su mirada sobre el libro, ya que sus amigas arribaban a la mesa y seguramente no podría leer en paz, así que interrumpió su actividad hasta ese momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, las vacaciones habían hecho su aparición sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts: Los copos de nieve habían hecho par a la temporada y caían espiritosamente en el lugar, para gran deleite de los alumnos que habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en el colegio. Doce pinos cuidadosamente adornados engalanaban con soberbia el Gran Comedor. Lily, Claire y Ashley habían visto al guardabosques Rubeus Hagrid realizar aquella labor, y al profesor Flitwick hacer levitar las esferas. Las lechuzas de colores dorados y marrones daban el toque perfecto a los pinos, y sus presencias maravillaban a los alumnos.

El castillo lucía triste, con un tinte de oscuridad impregnado en sus múltiples y complicadas paredes, gracias a las sinfines de deberes que les fueron encargados a los alumnos, especialmente de las materias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones (por más raro que pareciera. Roman no era así.) y Transformaciones. Y a eso, un extraño fenómeno venía ocurriendo desde los días que los pasillos ahora eran simples escondites para las pandillas: existían corredizos que, cuando alguien pasaba por ellos, se juntaban entre sí extendiendo temor hacia ellos. Unos los describían como "pasillos vivientes"; otros decían que eran laberintos. Al final se supo que era un encantamiento especial que Dumbledore usó para divertir a los pocos alumnos que habitaban el lugar, aunque sólo consiguió el resentimiento de los muchachos y diversos sobrenombres como "vejete maniático". Unos cuantos no hacían caso de las advertencias dadas y se perdían a propósito entre las frías paredes, y no eran sacados de ahí hasta que un profesor advertía presencia de jóvenes dentro de él.

Pero para el grupo conformado por James, Sirius, Remus y Peter nada era igual, o era poco lo que les hacía recobrar el ánimo: _Quejicus_ había decidido marcharse del castillo para pasar las vacaciones en su casa. No había nadie a quién molestar... pero quedaba Evans. Aquella pelirroja a la cual disfrutaban ver enfurecida y perdiendo los estribos gracias a ellos. Y de hecho, por la retirada de Snape decidieron divertirse un poco a costa de la muchacha.

Como era la "soplona de McGonagall", James y Sirius decidieron perderse a propósito dentro de los corredizos hechizados para transformarse en complicados laberintos, aun a tientas de ser castigados.

-De verdad que esto es como lo pintan. – exclamó Sirius observando con gran maravilla cómo las paredes se unían con otras, y los cuadros se perdían entre ellos: Otro fenómeno del cual los retratados no quisieron saber más, y cuando sucedían, escapaban desesperados hacia los cuadros más lejanos posibles de esos pasillos.

-Pero eso no es gran cosa comparada con lo que haremos a Evans... – pero fue interrumpido por una misteriosa mano que lo detuvo secamente. El muchacho sintió cómo una emoción parecida a la de varios cubos de hielo atravesaban toda su entidad.

-Hola... _Potter_ – saludaba una sarcástica Lily Evans a un asustado James. – ¿Con que divirtiéndote? –

-Evans... No, esto no es... – trataba de argumentar él en vano.

-Sí, sí, Potter. Me imaginaba que estarías de aventura con Black – le dirigió al aludido una desdeñosa mirada. – Y por eso es me encuentro aquí. –

Una luz resplandeció en la mente de James: Lily se había colocado la soga al cuello. ¡Ella misma cayó inconscientemente en su trampa!

-Ah... esto... – las palabras se escapaban de su boca. – Muy bien, Evans. Creo que quieres jugar limpio¿o me equivoco? –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

Verdaderamente era imposible que estuvieran "dialogando" como si de adultos se tratara. Pero decidió mejor acercarse al lado de Sirius e ir caminando por cualquier pasillo que se le atravesare enfrente. Y supo intuir que Lily quería meterlo en un lío mayor. Y para no creerlo: No se equivocó. Pensó en estudiar Clarividencia.

-Potter, por favor. –

-¿Por favor qué? – exclamaba Sirius de verdad molesto, agitando sus brazos. El plan ya venía resultando... Sólo era cuestión de tiempo...

-Por favor – y dio pasos gigantescos hasta llegar a él. – No vayamos más allá de estas paredes... – las señalaba con un sentimiento raro en ella.

-Evans... ¿Tú tienes miedo? – preguntaba James incrédulo y aguantando incontenibles ganas de reír como maniático, remarcando el "Tú".

-Mucho se ha comentado de estos pasillos que ya no sé qué pensar. – ofrecía la pelirroja como respuesta, susurrándolo ininteligiblemente.

Ahora el muchacho de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises no aguantó más y se echó a reír. Tirado en el suelo, ofrecía un espectáculo de verdad penoso. Sus otros dos compañeros lo miraban molestos, y más James. Podría echar a la borda el plan.

Silencio. Unos pasos tornaban hacia ellos. Los laberintos recuperaban su forma normal, dando lugar a la imagen de la dueña de aquellos pasos, y la cual hacía que su voz hiciera acto de presencia, resonando con un fuerte eco.

-Ay, Lily. Dónde viniste a parar. – exclamaba Claire mirando desdeñosamente a Black y a Potter.

Las paredes volvieron a perderse entre sí. Y las dos niñas echaron a correr, como si tuvieran previo conocimiento de la salida.

-¡Eh¡Evans, Milenks¡Vengan acá! – Los dos chicos padecían los estragos de la estupidez. Cayeron en la tonta y malograda trampa de ellas.

Mucho tiempo invirtieron en hallar un camino que los llevara a la esperada salida. Recorrían seguido los mismos caminos y fue común hallarse frecuentemente con topes de pared. Sólo cuando llegaron a deslumbrar un pequeño brillo blanquecino, cayeron en la cuenta de que la tan gloriosa y esperada salida se hallaba cerca, muy cerca. Mientras, pensaban en no volver a introducirse más en el laberinto. Y no se equivocaron. Bañados en sudor frío, salieron de ahí más que asustados. Pero algo los hizo detenerse.

-Oh, no. – sólo alcanzaron a esbozar, a gota fría.

-¿Qué tal su travesía, jóvenes? – Lily y Claire, conteniendo la risa, observaron tras una armadura pasar a dos alumnos que iban con paso saturado, sostenidos por el hombro por dos manos largas que, a pesar de ser jóvenes, tenían el gran poder de atemorizar con su sola presencia.

-Grageas de todos los sabores. – decía la mujer a una gárgola de piedra, dejando más sorprendidos a los chicos. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar, la mujer ya los conducía por las escaleras que giraban en forma ascendente. Ingresaron a una habitación que parecía hallarse solitaria, y los dos descubrieron lo fascinante que era.

-Ah, buenas noches, profesora McGonagall. – saludaba ni más ni menos que el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Formal como siempre, sus pupilas color cielo se despedían de la nublada vista de los terrenos. Y dejó escapar una risueña sonrisa al ver a las enésimas víctimas del laberinto viviente, llamado así por él. Bajó lentamente de la pequeña torre que poseía su oficina, apoyándose en los pasamanos de las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, profesor. Traje a estos jovencitos; me fue reportado que se hallaban vagando por los corredores de la cosa que usted encantó. – Por el tono que usaba la joven profesora se notaba que aquella idea del laberinto no era de su gusto. – Se encontraban perdidos y pretendían hacer lo mismo con una de sus compañeras. – dijo rápido McGonagall.

-Está bien, profesora. Esta situación me obliga a retirar los encantamientos. A los alumnos aquí presentes¿sus nombres? – su interrogante fue respondida – Los señores Potter y Black sólo jugaban una broma, no es para tanto. Vayan a descansar, jóvenes. –

Ya cuando tomaban rumbo hacia la salida el hombre les chistó y replicó: – ¡Vaya aventura que quedará guardada en sus mentes! – les guiñó un ojo mientras su colega lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Buenas noches. – Y los dos se fueron pensando en la mezcla de simpático – maniático que era su director.

Iban por los pasillos temerosos de quedarse atrapados tras ellos, pero para su tranquilidad no fue así. Dumbledore tendría qué ser lo suficientemente rápido para desaparecer los hechizos. Sudaban fríamente, y por la excitación de los momentos anteriores, no dejaban escapar ningún comentario, ningún sonido. Decidieron que fue mucha acción para un solo día.

Varios sonidos se escuchaban a los lejos. Cuando estuvieron más cerca del Gran Comedor, se dieron cuenta que la mayor parte de los alumnos que habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts en las vacaciones de Navidad se habían congregado en el salón. Unos charlaban; a la par que cantar clásicos villancicos. Otros quedaban sorprendidos tras los regalos sorpresa de sus comidas y varios más bromeaban y hacían travesuras, haciendo que el lugar despidiera una magia contagiosa. Casi al extremo inferior de la mesa de Gryffindor lograron deslumbrar a Peter y Remus. Ellos sólo se limitaban a observar. Por lo visto no habían pasado una buena tarde.

-¡Eh¡Remus, Peter¿Qué hacen? – cuestionaba el pelinegro acomodando su asiento a lado de ellos. Lupin volvió su mirada hacia ellos.

-Nada. Sin ustedes... – contestó en forma cansada.

-Fue por culpa de Evans. La quisimos perder en los laberintos, no sé cómo pero ella y Milenks supieron que nosotros nos encontrábamos ahí y después... ellas se fueron... – y siguió dando la clásica explicación, mientras una bludger estallaba a lado de ellos.

-Mejor olvidémoslo por hoy. – propuso James. – Ahora será Nochebuena, y lo importante es la diversión¿qué no? Luego seguimos hablando de eso. –

Aun con el rezongo de Remus, lograron levantarlo y fueron a los terrenos del castillo, que se hallaban completamente helados a causa de la nieve que aún seguía cayendo. Habían formado dos equipos para aventarse bolas de nieve, clásicamente formados por James – Sirius y Remus – Peter, resultando vencedores los primeros. Después de que sus infantiles rostros quedaran rojos por el frío y jadeando sin cesar, partieron riendo hacia el castillo, para estar puntuales a la hora de la cena de Nochebuena.

* * *

Hola.

Creo que fue mucho por hoy. En estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo el sexto capítulo, en el cual me adentraré en la forma como surgieron el clásico cuarteto nombrado "Los Merodeadores".

Espero sus comentarios, donde me pueden contar lo que les parece la historia y la forma en que se está desarrollando: Que si es cierto que me voy rápido, que si voy normal, dudas, felicitaciones (me gustaría pero en fin), sugerencias... Y más, por favor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
